


A Quiet End

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The explosion had taken everything out. The Oscorp building was on fire.And Harry was missing.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	A Quiet End

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a need of angst and a huge amount of procrastination.
> 
> This takes place after Goblin War part 3, and obviously strays from canon from there

Toomes had the mech. Peter and Harry had led him to it, and he had every single key to it. They had been completely helpless, trapped in this crystal stuff, unable to move as Toomes flew off with the mech and proceeded to blow everything up.

He could still hear Harry's scream.

Peter was thrown against the wall, which broke from the impact and he fell into the streets below. He managed to use a web to save himself and skid on the roof of a nearby building. Everything hurt.

He pushed himself up, really hoping that nothing was broken. He took a shaky breath. He managed to sit up without anything _screaming_ in pain. "Harry?" He weakly called out, wondering if his boyfriend landed somewhere close by. "Harry?"

No answer. He probably landed somewhere else. Hopefully he used his rocket boots or something-

A glance back up to the Oscorp tower made his heart drop.

The building was a ball of flames, reaching up to the sky. People were flooding out of the front doors, screaming as they did so. Peter managed to swing down and attempted to reach one of the people who were running.

A few people cried "Spider-Man!" as he landed.

He stopped someone, "Is everyone out?"

They nodded wordlessly before speaking: "Everyone was on the bottom floor- most of us were having a meeting when the alarms went off."

"Are you sure?"

"Spider-Man, if you want to check, go right ahead. The alarm was pulled when someone broke through the window on the top floor." They broke off into a run. 

Peter rolled his shoulders, releasing a web to pull himself up to the top of the tower. He needed to find Harry so they could check through the building. 

His comm was down, and he was unable to contact anyone- probably destroyed in the explosion. The fire licked his suit and he suddenly regretted coming up here. It was too hot, the rubble stacked up so everything was unnoticeable.

Maybe there was something he could salvage? Harry would like that. 

"Help!" A strangled yell came from the other room, making Peter push any other thought to the back of his mind. Someone needed him. And they sounded a lot like Harry.

Peter followed the voice, making sure he was careful around the flames. He found where it came from, pushing away the rubble.

Surely enough, there was Harry. He seemed battered down, his breathing labored. 

"Harry?" Peter whispered growing closer to his boyfriend. "Are you alright?"

Harry's grey eyes looked glossed over as he looked in his direction. "Pete? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Harry- Are you okay? Please be okay-"

Harry laughed drily. "Everything hurts, Pete. If you didn't see the state of my chest, I'd advise you not to look."

Peter gulped, glancing down. A red stain coated his boyfriend's chest. 

"Told you not to."

"Let's get you out of here- We can get out and then we can get you some help." Peter rambled, grabbing Harry in his arms.

"No, no." Harry weakly batted Peter's arm away. "I won't make it. No point in trying." It seemed as if it was getting harder for him to breathe, it have to had been the smoke in the air. 

"Yes, you will!" Peter shot a web and swung them out of the building.

The next words that came out of Harry's mouth were a strained whisper. "Love you, Pete. I'm sorry." Peter tried to ignore the fact that Harry had gotten heavier.

He landed on another roof, placing Harry down. "Har?"

No answer.

"Harry, please-"

The chill from the change in temperature was nothing compared to the feeling of realization. "Harry!" Peter cried, a sob building up in this throat. "No-! You've gotta-!"

Peter didn't know when Miles had shown up behind him. But he was thankful for the company. 

The sound of sirens took the other hero away with a promise to return. 

Peter didn't know if he quite believed the other.

After all, Toomes had taken Harry away. It wasn't like he couldnt take the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry djshjdjdhd
> 
> Just needed some angst


End file.
